Familiar Remnant
by LolitaX
Summary: Tidus and Auron encounter a strange girl who cannot remember anything, but she does recall a memory of Auron. Auron feels strange whenever he is around her. Tidus and the others begin to worry that this girl is more than what she seems. Auron fic.


**Note:** As you have been told so many times before I do not and will never own Final Fantasy and/or its characters. In this particular fanfic the Final Fantasy X gang runs into a little girl. There isn't a slash; unless you want there to be; if you no likey please no flamey. Thank you. :]

**LolitaX: (sighs) Hopefully, Auron doesn't scare the little girl.**

**Auron: …**

**Tidus: Does he scare you, Lolita?**

**LolitaX: (pauses)…no.**

**Tidus: Hahaha. ****You hesitated!**

**LolitaX: No, I didn't! I **_**paused.**_

**Tidus: (rolls eyes) Sure.**

**Auron: …Hmph.**

**Part 1: All I can remember is…**

Tidus and Auron walked ahead of the group. They had stopped inside a strange cavern because of a storm that started out of nowhere on the Mushroom Rock Road. They were soaked from head to toe. Wakka shook the water from his hair. "Woo! That was crazy, ya?" Yuna, and Tidus laughed while the others just stayed silent. "I wonder why there is a storm at this time of the year," Lulu said to no one in particular. "This cavern is very strange too," Yuna told Lulu as they stopped. Lulu glared at Auron.

"Why didn't we just stop at the mouth of the cave? Wouldn't it be much easier to get out that way?" Lulu asked Auron who continued to walk on. "There are plenty of resources in here. It would be better for us to find them than sit around doing nothing. Unless, you want to just stay here…" Yuna looked up at Kimahri then back toward Auron. "If you would like to go, then, maybe we should," she said with a smile. Lulu stopped Yuna and shook her head, "You need your rest, Yuna. Why don't Wakka and Tidus accompany him while we stay here and build camp?"

"I guess we can go. Right, Wakka?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded. "Sure, don't worry 'bout us, Yuna," assured Wakka. Yuna looked to Auron for approval. Auron simply nodded and moved on without them. Tidus and Wakka shouted, running to catch up to him. "Hey! Wait for us!" Auron looked back and shook his head, going on anyway. Yuna watched as the trio turned the corner and disappeared. She laughed at how Tidus and Wakka acted. "I hope they will be okay," she worried.

Auron's walking faster than usual, Tidus thought to himself as he and Wakka tried to catch up with him. Auron suddenly stopped and looked back. "What?" Tidus asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Auron turned back and grunted. Wakka looked at Tidus and then Auron, confused. "Hurry," was all Auron said and he disappeared around a corner. Tidus crossed his arms. "Wow, Sir Auron sure is uptight. But I bet he's usually like that, huh?" Wakka said. "It's just him. He's always been like that, even when we met. He's always had that same attitude," Tidus put in plain words. Wakka nodded. "I see. Well, let's catch up to him before we get lost!" Tidus nodded and followed him down the dark tunnel.

Auron glanced around the small antechamber they had entered. Bright rainbow-colored crystals were protruding from every wall. It was a wondrous sight. A light that came from a small opening in the ceiling brought in a strange presence and the room lit up. Auron furrowed his brow. "The storm has ended," he told himself. Tidus and Wakka stared at him with looks of uncertainty on their faces. "Are you alright, Sir Auron?" Wakka asked. "Yeah, and what do you mean the storm's ended? Can't you see the rain falling from that small hole, there?" Tidus pointed out the falling rain from the small opening that a moment ago was bright with sunshine. "A premonition then," Auron argued.

"Or you're going crazy," Tidus suggested. Auron shook his head. "You do not understand." Wakka crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two argue. "Of course I don't! You're so confusing!" Tidus bickered. "Auron, what the heck are you doing? You just dried off that rain," he scolded. Auron stepped out from under the hole and walked towards the main chamber. "There is something in here. I can feel its presence," he explained and left them behind. Tidus motioned to Wakka and they dashed after him. 'Is he losing his mind?' Tidus thought. "Whoa, Auron, wait up!"

As Auron entered, the strange presence grew stronger. Auron flinched and fell to his knees, why did this energy feel so familiar? His heart pounded when a shadow enveloped him. "What's wrong, sir?" Auron looked up and snatched the stranger's wrist. His eye widened when he saw a little girl with long, beautiful silver hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a mesmerizing emerald. She was wearing a solid white robe that was held in place with a large black belt and a wide collar that hid her mouth. Her small hands were concealed underneath the long sleeves of her robe. The glow from the crystals around them gave her an inhuman appearance. She smiled and placed her hand on his.

"I'm lost. Will you help me?"

"Who are-"

"Auron!"

Auron snapped his head back towards the voice. Tidus and Wakka had finally caught up with him. He then remembered the girl and turned back, but she was gone. He glared at the empty space that held her form. Where could she have gone? "What are you doing on the ground? Sheesh, you sure you aren't getting too old too fast?" Tidus knelt beside the older man and helped him up. "Upsy daisy, there you go." Auron stood on shaky legs. He's never been like this before, I wonder what's wrong with him today, Tidus pondered in his mind as he helped Auron sit on a nearby boulder.

"You alright?" Wakka asked. Auron nodded. "I was just exhausted." Tidus scoffed. "Yeah, right; you never get tired. I should know," he stuck his thumb toward his chest. Auron closed his eye and grunted. Tidus smiled and shook his head. "Well, besides all the drama you've been causing, you do anything while we were gone? You do remember we came in here to find some stones or whatever, right? I mean it was you who suggested we come in here." Auron looked up and nodded curtly. "Yes. Let's go." He stood and staggered deeper into the cave. "Just don't leave us behind this time, alright? Sheesh." Tidus and Wakka looked at each other briefly and nodded. They weren't going to lose him this time.

The all headed down the dark passageway. The crystals that were once bright and alive grew dim and dead. Tidus readied his sword, "Uh, Auron, I think something's coming." Auron got into his stance, "I feel it too." Tidus motioned to Wakka, he nodded and readied his weapon. "Ready?" he winked. He smirked and winked back. "You bet ya!" A loud roar erupted from deep inside the cavern. Wakka ran towards it. "It sounds big!" Tidus rushed after him. "Yeah!" Auron shook his head, amused, and trailed after them.

"WHOA!" Wakka laughed as he saw how big the fiend was. "What is it?" Tidus asked as he observed its large spiked head and feathered arms. It was as big as the cave; at least fifty feet tall. It had bright green eyes and surprisingly no teeth. Its claws were the size of Auron's katana and it had a large flailing tail. Wakka shook his head. "Dunno, never seen one like it before." "It is a new creation of Sin's." They both turned to see Auron readying himself for battle. "Watch your backs you two, without the others this may take a while." Wakka and Tidus nodded. "Right!" "Let's do this, ya!"

---

Auron, Wakka, and Tidus breathed heavily as the large beast readied itself for its attack. "It's too strong!" Wakka heaved. "No it is not! Keep going!" Auron shouted back. Tidus shook his head. "We gotta retreat Auron!" Auron turned to him and glared. "Do you think this fiend will let us go freely? No! We have to defeat it!" Just when Tidus thought all hope was lost, a bright light came from the monster's chest. It screeched in pain. Tidus covered his eyes and turned to Wakka. But he was gone. He checked on Auron. He was gone too! "What the heck?! Where are you guys?!" he yelled. "It's okay. They're safe." Tidus froze and looked around. "Who said that?!" A childish giggle emitted from the bright light inside the creature they were fighting.

"Me silly."

He couldn't believe his eyes. There hovering in the air was a kid no older than ten years old. She was smiling and holding out her hand. "Come on; this monster is scary." Tidus didn't know what to do. Even though she was only a child, he didn't think he could trust her. He closed his eyes and reluctantly took her hand. "I won't let go. I promise." Tidus suddenly felt a horrid tightness in his stomach. The air around them seemed to be pushing into them. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were racing through a strange tunnel of compressed air. It looked like the portal that had brought him to Spira. He looked down at the girl. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest. "Don't let go, okay?" She seemed to be trembling. Tidus wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers. "I won't." The last thing he remembered was black.

Tidus woke up and sat up. He was back in the antechamber. He quickly looked around him and saw the girl lying on the floor next to him. "Hey kid! You alright? Yo!" He picked her up and held her in his arms. He checked her heart. He sighed with relief. "Thank god." She was okay. A strong vibration startled him; the cave was collapsing. "What the-"

"Tidus!" He saw Wakka waving at him. "Hurry up! The cave's comin' down!"

---

"_Get up!"_

_I blinked. Everything was blurry. The ground was shaking._

"_Come on kid! Get up!"_

_I'm hearing voices. They seemed close, yet…far away._

"_Tidus! Hurry it up! What the heck you doing?!"_

_Something touched me. I'm moving. I feel sick. What's going on?_

---

Wakka had already dashed towards the exit as Tidus grabbed the girl, carrying her in his arms as he ran for the cave's exit. The walls were crumbling and he didn't think the ceiling was going to last much longer. He looked forward and the only thought in his head was, _"Keep running." _So he did. There were a couple of times where he thought he was finished, but he glanced down and saw the little girl. He didn't know who she was, but she didn't deserve an ending like this. She had a life to live and most likely or maybe least likely a family that was worried about her. "I promise." Tidus took a deep breath and sprinted for the opening in the wall. He heard distant shouts. It was Wakka. He was calling his name. Egging him to reach them before-

CRASH!

A huge boulder fell in front of him, blocking his path to the opening and causing a wave of water to drench him and the girl. He cursed under his breath and frantically looked for another way out. "No! No!" Tidus crouched down and protected the young girl with his body, knowing there was no other way. He wasn't going to get out of there after all…

Auron glanced around. Everyone was there; no, there was someone missing. "That idiot," he thought as he rushed back into the cavern. He skidded to a stop when he saw the huge boulder blocking the way in. "Hmph," he grunted, shattering the rock with his katana. He looked around until he saw the boy crouching on the ground, holding something to his chest. Auron quickly rushed to assist him.

Tidus stared at the ground, holding tightly onto the girl. "Sorry, kid. I couldn't save you..," he whispered angrily. Rocks and dust fell on top of them, but Tidus never let any of it hurt the girl. Then, an ominous shadow hovered over them; Tidus gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to attack. "Guess this is it…"

"Not quite."

Tidus looked up, confused, and saw Auron glaring down at him. "Get up. We are getting out of here." Relieved that it was only Auron, Tidus nodded and followed him out of the cave. He glanced down to his arms; she was safe, the little girl was safe. The two reached the entrance just as the ceiling gave in. The two men heaved deep breaths and as they were surrounded by their companions.

"Oh man, Tidus! Where'd the heck did ya go, man?!" Wakka grabbed his shirt and began shaking him and the girl. "Wakka! Wakka! Quit it! Hey!" Wakka calmed down and took a deep breath. "Don't do that again, ya?" Tidus smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He then stared down in his arms, and so did everyone else. They stepped closer, taking a good look of the small bundle he carried in his arms.

"Tidus."

Tidus looked up at Auron who actually looked shocked. "Where did you find her?"

---

Author's Note: Wow. Done. Hope you liked it. :] Tell me if there was something that sounded wrong. This is my first FFX fiction. ;] I rewrote it, as you can tell. (I realized, after I played the game again after SO long, that Rikku had not yet appeared in this part. :O So yes, I had to rewrite it. Hahahaha.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
